Military and commercial communication links are anticipating expansion to joint operation at Ku-band (approximately 11 to 15 GHz) and millimeter wave frequencies (approximately 20 and 30 GHz). Military links are also anticipating 20, 30, and 45 GHz. The flattened, streamlined shapes of the radomes required for these links imposes high incidence angles in the forward and aft directions at low elevation angles. The combination of the high incidence angles, the millimeter wave frequencies, and the multi-band operation exceeds the capabilities of conventional radomes. The conventional sandwich wall that functions acceptably, either for X-band or for Ku-band only, becomes inadequate for multi-band, and broadband high angle designs that must also function at millimeter wave frequencies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,523 B1 discloses a three layer structure (exclusive of electrically thin coatings or films). Although suitable for broadband and for two band performance for high incidence angles, its performance is not adequate for the emerging high angle, three band requirements.